howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phlegma the Fierce
Phlegma the Fierce is a female Viking who appears in the film adaption of How to Train Your Dragon. She is voiced by Ashley Jensen. Physical Appearance She wears a small golden horned helmet with small ringed horns point up, a green sleeveless shirt made of rough material, two round metal armored plates around her breasts over the shirt. Thick brunette hair tied up, a leather, fur and metal skirt that ends on her knees and thick foot coverings tied to her legs with thin rope much like Astrid's in the second movie. Personality and Traits Not much is known about Phlegma's personality due to the lack of appearances and lines throughout the series and movies, but her reactions from the movie towards Hiccup show that her feelings towards a person is affected by their actions. According to School of Dragons, Phlegma likes to do woodworking as a hobby, and builds a loom frame for the School. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Phlegma appeared only a few amount of times in the film. The first time was in the opening scene during the dragon raid, yelling at Hiccup on his way to the blacksmith shop when she ran past him to fight the dragons. She is later seen in the Great Hall when Stoick discussed about looking for the dragons' nest one more time before the ice set in. She is later seen greeting Stoick after his unsuccessful attempt to find the dragons' nest, congratulating him for Hiccup's skill in Dragon Training. She later joins Stoick and the other Vikings in the attack on the dragons' nest and witnesses Hiccup's victory over the Red Death. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Phlegma was shown in the series Dragons: Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk multiple times. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Phlegma has a minor role in the sequel. She appears in the crowd watching the dragon races. She later appears alongside all the other Vikings in the final fight against Drago Bludvist. She now has her own dragon; a dark gray Gronckle. Games School of Dragons Phlegma was originally planned to be the botanist in the School of Dragons online game, but was replaced with an original character called Flora May. A few months later, Phlegma took her place. She is extensively involved in player quests, particularly those relating to botany, gardening, farming, and the environment. In the expansion "Secret of the Leviathan", Phlegma is seen riding a Snapptrapper named Snappy. It is stated by Astrid that she became a member of the A-Team. Trivia * Reworked versions of her model are seen in the crowds in Stryke Out Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-08-04_at_7.39.28_PM.png|In the first film Phlegma.jpeg HTTYD1-Phlegma1.png HTTYD1-Phlegma2.png Phlegma's dragon.png|In the second movie HTTYD2-Phlegma.png HTTYD2-PhlegmaGronckle1.png HTTYD2-PhlegmaGronckle2.png HTTYD2-SpiteloutPhlegma.JPG Phlegma-large.png|Phlegma in School of Dragons Phlegma_icon.png PhlegmaDragon-Snappy7.JPG|Phlegma on Snappy in School of Dragons PhlegmaDragon-Snappy6.JPG|Phlegma on Snappy in School of Dragons SOD-BeeAdvert.JPG SoD-OceanFarmBundle.jpg SoD-DragonPond-A.jpg SOD-Phlegma-LoomAndDoomQuest.JPG External link Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Humans Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters